Kokoroe
is the main theme for the MAJOR series. It was originally performed by the J-Pop band, ROAD of MAJOR for the 1st Season's opening, and later as the ending theme for the final episodes in the 1st, 5th and 6th seasons. The song was reprised by other singers into other versions. *TRIPLANE: 6th Season Opening *Shotaro Morikubo (Goro Shigeno's VA): Message OVA Ending Single Tracklist ROM= #Kokoroe #Asayake (朝焼け) #Kokoroe (instrumental) #Bokura dake no Uta |-|TRIPLANE= #Tomo yo #Kokoroe #Yowaki Mono-tachi TV Lyrics Kanji = 描いた夢と ここにある今 2つの景色 見比べても 形をかえて ここにあるのは 確かな1つのもの 過ぎゆく春を 惜しみながらも 僕らの幕開けた あの夏 色んな事を 分かりはじめた 秋と 何か失った冬 ガラクタの山から 探すあの日の夢 響けこの声よ 響けこの心よ 涙枯れるまで まだ出ぬ答え 追い続けて 涙晴れるまで 我がゆくえ 迷いながらも 描きかけの今 刻む 証 この手で |-| Romanji = Egaita yume to koko ni aru ima Futatsu no keshiki mikurabetemo Katachi wo kaete koko ni aru no ha Tashikana hitotsu no mono Sugiyuku haru wo nikushiminagara mo Bokura no maku aketa ano natsu Ironna koto wo wakarihajimeta Aki to nani ka ushinatta fuyu Garakuta no yama kara sagasu ano hi no yume Hibike kono koe yo hibike kono kokoro yo |-| English = The dreams that I have created and the place where I am now As I look and I compare these two landscapes I see They begin to change their shape and I find that here and now There is only one thing I know I watch springtime fade away, As our summer comes to play I understand a little bit of this and that Fall comes and something's lost over winter And in a mountain of trash, I find that dream I had Hear this voice! Hear this heart! Until my tears run dry, I will search for the answer I still haven't found Until my tears clear up, we will always strive sometimes losing our way I build my own present, carving, proving, with my own hand! Full Lyrics Kanji = 描いた夢と ここにある今 2つの景色 見比べても 形をかえて ここにあるのは 確かな1つのもの 過ぎゆく春を 惜しみながらも 僕らの幕開けた あの夏 色んな事を 分かりはじめた 秋と 何か失った冬 ガラクタの山から 探すあの日の夢 響けこの声よ 響けこの心よ 涙枯れるまで まだ出ぬ答え 追い続けて 涙晴れるまで 我がゆくえ 迷いながらも 描きかけの今 刻む 証 この手で 君と見た花 名のない花は 今も変わらず 咲いているよ 色は違えど 君は違えど 確かに 咲いているよ ガラガラの声から ささる叫びの歌 響けこの声よ 響けこの心よ 涙枯れるまで 共に明日見た 君よまだ 涙晴れるまで 我人ゆくえ 捨て切れぬなら 描きかけの今 思い出にしないで もう 抜けがらの君を もう 見たくはないから 響けこの声よ 響けこの心よ（心よ） 涙枯れるまで 完成の 見えない絵を 涙晴れるまで 我がゆくえ 迷いながらも 描きかけの今 刻む 証 この手で |-|Romanji = Egaita yume to koko ni aru ima Futatsu no keshiki mikurabetemo Katachi wo kaete koko ni aru no ha Tashikana hitotsu no mono Sugiyuku haru wo nikushiminagara mo Bokura no maku aketa ano natsu Ironna koto wo wakarihajimeta Aki to nani ka ushinatta fuyu Garakuta no yama kara sagasu ano hi no yume Hibike kono koe yo hibike kono kokoro yo Namida kareru made Mada denu kotae oitsuzukete Namida hareru made Wa ga yukue mayoinagara mo Egakikake no ima Kizamu akashi kono te de Kimi to mita hana na no nai hana ha Ima mo kawarazu saiteiru yo Iro ha chigaedo kimi ha chigaedo Tashikani saiteiru yo Garagara no koe kara sasaru sakebi no uta Hibike kono koe yo hibike kono kokoro yo Namida kareru made Tomo ni ashita mita kimi yo mada Namida hareru made Wahito yukue sutekirenu nara Egakikake no ima Omoide ni shinai de Mou nukegara no kimi wo Mou mitaku ha nai kara Hibike kono koe yo hibike kono kokoro yo Namida kareru made Kansei no mienai e wo Namida hareru made Wa ga yukue mayoinagara mo Egakikake no ima Kizamu akashi kono te de |-|English = Trivia *Prior to the song's debut, this song emphasizes the true to the spirit of the series, as it reflects Goro's growth from child to adulthood as he pushes forward to overcome trials to achieve his dreams. References #http://makikawaii07.jimdo.com/2014/09/12/lyrics-road-of-major-kokoroe/ Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes Category:Ending Themes